


Bask in the Power

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [196]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Devotion, Gen, Pre-Series, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her chest ached at how perfect he was, and she was reminded again of her choice to dedicate her entire self to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask in the Power

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 August 2016  
> Word Count: 470  
> Written for: Lula_Loops  
> Prompt: vibrant  
> Summary: Her chest ached at how perfect he was, and she was reminded again of her choice to dedicate her entire self to him.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory, culminating in the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I haven't returned to early canon Ann Rutledge in quite a while now, and I leapt at the chance to tell this particular story for her. I think it fits within the canon information we've been given for Ann throughout the entire ten episodes of this series. Her utter devotion to Damien is a rock solid testament to her character, and I wanted to play with that a little bit here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time she saw him -- not a photograph or grainy paparazzi shot in a newspaper -- was at his parents' double funeral. She'd already been chosen to keep him safe, should anything happen that warranted it, and still felt a swell of pride for weeks afterward that she was handpicked by both Mrs. Baylock and Margot Lyons. That the President was taking in the boy as a fosterling didn't surprise her in the slightest. His friendship with Robert Thorn was widely known and accepted in many of the more powerful circles within both business and politics. And knowing that John Lyons would have practically daily access to the boy made things that much easier.

Young Damien sat stiffly in his seat at the funeral, and she knew he was fighting the discomfort of being who and what he was within a church. His determination was legendary, even at the tender age of five. She felt the urge to go to him, comfort him, but there was no easy cover story to allow it. In the end, she simply stayed at the back of the church, then the back of the gathering crowd in the cemetery, gaze never once straying from the boy who would be her entire world. Her life, even her death, would be at the mercy of this boy and the man he would become.

Once he'd been transferred to the various prep schools, it was easier to keep an eye on him. More to the point, once he was out from under the sharp, disdainful eye of the First Lady, circumstances were more conducive to her business of protecting the Beast in human guise. It was easy enough to obtain his belongings, usually through bribery or coercion. It really depended on the individual she was working with.

She went to his high school graduation. The crowd was large enough for her to be lost, but still keep an eye on him. He'd grown into a handsome young man with such a bright future, even if the masses had no idea what would come when he accepted his destiny. As he accepted his diploma and gave his speech, she couldn't help but feel the blissful adoration that his mere presence could elicit in her. Her chest ached at how perfect he was, and she was reminded again of her choice to dedicate her entire self to him.

But the day she finally met him face to face, engaged in proper conversation with him? The power, the virility of life that flowed in his veins; it was almost more than she could withstand. She was reminded again that her decision was correct, and that she would do anything it took to ensure he ascended to his destiny and ushered in the enlightenment that the craven world needed so desperately.


End file.
